LOST
by Chuck Norris Babe
Summary: After a huge rebellion group attacks the house the gang gets separated thinking the others are dead will they find each other or will team avatar be lost forever
1. Chapter 1

After a huge rebellion group attacks the house the gang gets separated thinking the others are dead will they find each other or will team avatar be lost forever

I don't own avatar …..maybe I do….nope I don't …..or do I

Aang, Toph – 16

Katara – 18

Sokka, Zuko – 20

Suki, Mai – 19

I could feel the wind move peacefully around me. It tickled my skin as it lightly brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes falling on to my back looking up at the sky I sighed feeling the currents of the wind move around me I could feel it dance around me calling to me I just wanted to jump into the big blue sky and fly and fly till my lungs burned out I sat up smiling at the thought

My thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps that could only belong to no other than Katara. I felt her arms wrap around my neck hugging me from behind leaving a kiss on my neck then my cheek leaning her head against mine. I put one of my hands on hers rubbing it with my thumb and the other weaving it through her hair, running my fingers through it softly.

"Hey you" she breathed into my ear "hey beautiful" I said whispering still looking to the sky

"What would the avatar such as yourself, be doing all the way over here" she asked teasingly rubbing her nose against my cheek lovingly

"Meditating" turning my head to look at her glaring playfully at her

"Oh I guess I should leave you to it then….." whispering in my ear getting up slowly dragging her hands up slowly causing me to shiver leaving a warm tingling trail from where her hands touched as She got up and walked away

I jumped up running after her she looked back giggling saying "come and get it avatar" blowing me a kiss and ran down the hill "oh no she didn't" I said as I ran down I saw her small form running up to the palace courtyard going into the palace up head. I jumped to the door of the palace using my air bending.

I ran in speaking in a deep seductive voice "Katara,…. look out where ever you are cause here comes your big bad ava…tar…" I tailed off as I turned the corner I saw everyone look up from the couch where they sat with shocked faces I saw Katara sitting next to Suki, she was shaking with laughter trying to hide her laughing by biting her lip, glaring at Katara I blushed clearing my throat

"Hey guys didn't know you guys were home" still glaring at her she turned her head to the side with her hand covering her mouth

"What in the world are you doing?" Sokka asked with look of disgust raising one of his eyebrows

"Nothing" I said quickly looking away

"Right… well Mr. big bad avatar…..-" Zuko said mockingly standing up from his spot next to Mai. Causing everyone but Aang to laugh "if you're done chasing your water tribe princess…." Causing Katara to stop laughing and glared at him "we have rebellions to deal with" he finished looking serious "you could use some training practice on your fire bending you still have some things to learn before you are a master and rebellions are getting worse so let's go before dinner" untying his fire lord robe handing it to the servant at the door.

I got up mumbling "stupid rebellion, stupid fire lord, stupid training" making everyone giggle shaking their heads

Why can't we just try talking to them first? Instead of fighting them, I could see why they rebel and fix it I mean that is my job as the avatar" I said walking backwards to look at the group will a hopeful smile

"ya good luck trying to pull that off" Toph said rolling her blind eyes at me

I slugged my shoulders in defeat sighing

We walked outside heading toward the court yard everyone sat down a few feet away and Zuko got to one side stretching

I pulled my robe over my head handing it to Katara who was smirking at me she threw my shirt down and walked up to me putting her hands on my chest leaned up and brought her lips to mine I wrapped my arms around her waist deepening the kiss pulling her closer her hands started rubbing my chest causing me to moan quietly

"Hey! Air head if your hands go any lower….." Sokka said angrily causing us to break apart we looked over to see Sokka glaring at me

"Do you mean like this…." I said lowering my hands just below her waist looking down at her seductively, Katara giggled blushing slightly

"Aang don't lower your hands or I swear to Yai…"

"Well how about this" Katara said teasingly playing along lowering her hands down my chest slowly just below my navel

"YES!" Sokka said getting agitated

" are you sure cause I can go lower" I said deeply leaning down giving her a deep kiss finally lowering my hands to her butt giving it a quick squeeze causing her moan lightly she reached up and cupped my face deepening the kiss I lifting her up letting her legs wrap around my hips

"THAT'S IT! Get over here air head I'm going to kill you!" Sokka said getting up running toward me.

Katara and I start laughing as I moved Katara to bridal style turning to run when suddenly I felt a rumble I stopped and looked over to where I felt the movement "Aang….? Katara asked looking up at me I didn't answer I just looked at the wall Sokka seemed to notice I stopped and looked at the wall "Aang? Aang what is it" I felt her hand on my face as I was about to answer suddenly the wall exploded I turned around to hide Katara from the debris I looked up to see a huge army screaming running toward us I dropped Katara to her feet and ran forward I got into a fighting stance others ran up to join me Katara was right next to me

"We don't have to fight. I can help you I'm the avatar we can help any way we can just stop attacking" I said calmly but with authority

" Oh but where is the fun in that" an evil voice spoke when the team looked to see who had spoken the army split and out came Azula smiling evilly at us

" Azula" I said evenly but darkly everyone tensed up as I walked up forward slightly " you don't have to do this just surrender now and no one has to die today" I said narrowing my eyes at her

"Oh but my dear avatar someone will die today" she said looking at me darkly walking forward. I took off the rest of my robe handing it to Katara she grabbed my hand tears threatening to fall "come back to me" I smiled sadly knowing that was a promise I couldn't keep. I kissed her forehead briefly "till my heart stops beating" I said looking back at Azula "time to die avatar" she said snidely

"One more chance Azula or perish" "oh why would I leave when the fun is just begun" she said smirking

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I said smirking as her smile fell "laugh while you can avatar" shooting lightning at me I got into a fighters stance and redirected I felt it coarse threw me feeling its power drain me I could feel it start to overpower me so instead I shot it into the sky

Just as it left my body she shot flames at me from left to right never ending I swung around the firewall with my air bending surprising her from behind knocking her feet out from under her then air bended her across the courtyard and threw her against the wall before she hit the ground.

She got up walking through the hole spitting some blood out of her mouth everyone stopped fighting to watch.

"Well well looks like you have improved since the last time we fought."

I closed my eyes briefly calling the avatar state my eyes glowed for a second then went to normal "oh I haven't begun to show you just how improved I can be!" raising my hand out in front of me and pulling it back slowly Azula's face went from anger to scared in seconds as she reached for throat I was sucking air out of her lungs slowly she fell to her knees choking " give up Azula" I said quietly not wanting to kill her but she was leaving me no choice. Rain started to fall as I looked into her eyes seeing the life fall from her eyes

Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and before I could react it hit me in the stomach I grunted in pain I stumbled back a bit before looking at the arrow I heard gasps beside me I lifted my head slowly looked over to see everyone looking at me with shock and horror "AANG!"Katara stepped forward to help me but Sokka held her back they had tears falling from both their eyes

I looked over to see Azula getting up smiling evilly at me walking toward me "you thought you could stop me avatar? Well you thought wrong and once you're gone ill kill your little peasant girlfriend then the rest of them slowly…" I interrupted her yelling firing fire rounds at her one after the other getting closer changing my fireballs to daggers trying to hit her hand to hand I found a new confidence attacking her with all my strength I knocked her down with my feet just as I was about to strike with earth bending when another arrow flew and hit me again this time I yelled in pain stumbling back falling on to my knees I looked to see Katara and everyone else screaming toward Azula running over to me in a protective stance while everyone else attacked around us

I was gasping for breath stumbling to get up the pain was excruciating "hold on Aang! Don't you dare leave me you hear me! I'm coming" looked to see Katara fighting a bunch of rebels but glancing at me every few seconds

I felt a foot step on to my chest and pushed me down roughly holding me down I screamed as Azula push the arrows deeper

"Get away from him!" Sokka screamed running over using his sword to defect rebel attacks finally attempted to fight Azula but she just threw lightning at him throwing him across the courtyard " No! Sokka!" Suki screamed looking murderously at Azula running over to her but just ran into a bunch rebels

"Oh wasn't that 'shocking'?" Azula said laughing

I glanced around feeling my eyes closing as my life tried to leave me "Aang no! Keep your eyes open do you hear me" Katara said struggling against the rebels who held her and everyone captive there was to many

I struggled to get to my knees spiting blood onto Azula's shoes I looked up at Azula she grabbed my shirt and dragged me toward the other side of the courtyard near the cliff shores she held me near the edge with one hand

" give up avatar you won't make it and soon your little friends will be right behind you all except one I think the water tribe peasant will make a great personal slave for my guards"

Anger rose inside me I felt the avatar state charge through me with a flash I was in the avatar state I grabbed her foot twisting it sideways causing her to fall I put my hand on the ground with my air bending swinging my body upward flipping backwards I looked at her standing over her I grabbed the arrow and slowly pulled it out feeling it tear my skin "you…..come near… her - "pulling out the other arrow snapping it in 1/2 "I…. swear... I... will… kill you" gasping and grunting with pain stumbling to stand straight

"I'll give you this avatar you sure are hard to kill, no matter… I will end you one way or another" she said getting up running at me expected her to throw fire but instead she tackled me we rolled around trying to get beat the other but before I could stop we rolled right off the cliffs and I couldn't stop


	2. Chapter 2

Katara POV

"NO AANG!" I screamed struggling to get free but the rebels wouldn't let up tears fell my eyes as I watch Aang fall. Sokka was struggling as well but with his wound from the lightning it was no use

"Captain, go down and look if princesses Azula and the avatar scum lived" said a ranking officer

The rebel that held me threw me down to the ground roughly then walked toward the side cliff sliding down

I tried to pull myself up but was stopped when a foot knocked me to the ground

I cried out as I fell, hitting my head on the ground

"As for the rest of you till I know what the orders are take them back to the ship in separate boats that ought to hold them for now and no food or water 3 days will teach them a thing or two"

As we were being pulled away the rebel came back with two rebels carry an unconscious Azula

The rebel captain bowed "princess is alive with multiple broken bones"

"And what of the avatar scum?" The commander said as he looked at us briefly

"This is all we found" he said smirking as he pulled a torn up shirt covered in blood from behind him tossing it to us. Sokka caught it smearing blood all over his hands he looked up at me then the others as he rubbed some of the blood off suddenly we saw what the material was, tears fell from our eyes "No" he whispered sorrowfully

"Aang...No! Please no!" as I sunk to my knees sobs racked through me "Aang..." as I choked out his name "please no" holding the cloth close what was covered by blood was a orange, brown and yellow cloth

Toph cried softly as tears fell from her small face. Sokka looked down in sorrow going limp sinking down

I couldn't even see anything else I was so broken my love, my everything was gone.

"What would you like done with the prisoners?"

"Take them away and make it known the avatar is dead. We have the fire lord and any alliance prisoner" as they pulled me away I didn't struggle or try to fight for I knew the moment I saw that cloth I died inside

Aang POV

My vision was blurry I couldn't feel anything I tried to feel around me but my eyes wouldn't open my eyes I felt someone grab my legs drag me I moaned in pain as I felt a rock dig into my back. I opened my eyes slightly seeing a black figure pull me over to water I pulled my leg back then kicked them down I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting poison I instantly felt pain surge through my stomach I wrapped my arm around my body hoping to stop the pain but I made it worse as I felt my ribs inside move causing me to scream in agony. I looked up to see a rebel stalk over to me I tried to back up finding me something to fight with but before I could find anything he punched me across the face knocking me to the ground he pulled me by my shoulder then hit me again I had no will power to fight him I was too weak and wounded he had every advantage against me

He hit me one more time throwing me to the ground I looked up at him spitting out blood I tried to sit up but he shoved me down with his foot "nothing personal Avatar….." then starts laughing "Azula pays more" he then grabbed a knife from his boot and stabs it into my chest I moan in pain since that's all I could manage out of my throat. "Good bye avatar don't worry about your friends ill make sure they see you soon" walking away laughing

I laid there in pain watching him go I looked up at the cliff where my friends were where my love of my life was I felt tears fall

I had failed them I failed Katara I failed the world I looked up one more time as my eyes no longer could stay open

"Ka…tar…a ...I….love-"

Before I could finish everything went black

Unknown POV

I was walking along the shores carrying a bag from the market when I saw a man lying down near the tide beaten and bloody I dropped my bag and ran to the body I noticed the knife which was deadly close to the heart, he had a broken rib cage and a lost a lot of blood

I felt his pulse at first there was nothing then suddenly I felt a small beat very thin and uneven he was alive! I then noticed his arrows along his body… the avatar!

"Sprits who would do such a thing" I said to myself I looked back to see my husband walking this way with some of the groceries "Lee! Come quickly!" "What is it An" in a bored tone

"Don't 'what me' get over here"

Sighing he walks over to me he looks up he sighs again "An is this one of your save the day moments with the fish we don't have time for you to play hero"

"Oh shut up you old geezer and help me" glaring up at him

He sighs again and kneels next to me he looks at the boy then at me then snaps his head back to the kid

"Spirits An! Don't freak out or anything but I think this boy is the avatar!" his eyes bugging out pointing to the boy waving his hands in the air

'Oh boy' I thought "yes Lee thank you for pointing out that brilliant detail" I said sarcastically

"Well what should we do now"? I asked

"Maybe if we walk away now we won't be next" he said freaking out looking back and forth around us obnoxiously

I smacked him in the back of the head "Lee! We will not leave this poor man to die and besides he's the avatar he has done enough for the world why can't we give back"

"Because whoever did this doesn't want to have tea this afternoon instead we could end up like him…. An." grabbing my shirt with both hands… "Im to young to die I can't even get senior discount yet at the pi sho diner!" oh for the love Yai!

"You know I should have listened to my mother. I could have ended up with Han of the water tribe but no I married my stable boy"

"Oh ya well woman I've seen the men you dated and let me tell you I'm the only man you ever meet"

I punched him in the arm causing him to squeal and fall over

"Oh please I dated plenty of men in my time I dated Chang for six months before I married you"

"Ain't he a woman now?"

"That's it….! I was interrupted by a moan we both stop in are tracts Lee screams and dives behind me looking over my shoulder

"My hero" I mumbled rolling my eyes

I knelt down beside him cupping his face rubbing my thumb across his face trying to wake him up he moaned opening his eyes slightly he looked up at me his eyes widened slightly "ka..tara?" He moaned

"No my name is An and this is my husband Lee we are here to help you do you know who did this?"

"Rebellion….ambush" he said closing his eyes

I shook him slightly causing his eyes to open again

"Stay with me can you walk at all or even move?" he moaned and moved his arms and then his legs but he gritted his teeth "I can move… but it hurts to" quietly

"Ok Lee, grab his arm and help support him ill grab the other"

Lee hesitated but did as he was told we lifted him up slowly he fell limp the at first then limped back up then we carried him home luckily was near the shore

Once inside we brought him to our guest bed I laid him down rushing to the bath house and got a rag and a basin of water. I walked over to the bed sitting down and began washing of the blood gently when I got to his stomach I noticed he had three puncture wounds " oh my poor boy you have been through a lot" I looked at the knife it was deep and had an angry cut and a green and yellow with purple bruises covering his entire chest

"Lee, come help me take this knife out"

"An I think we should have a healer come and look at him"

I opened my mouth to argue but he was right if we wanted this boy to live then there was little I could do

"Fine go fetch one ill see what I can till then" he nodded got up and left

I looked back down at the poor beaten avatar

"Don't worry my son no one will hurt you tonight not again. And not ever" I whispered rubbing his side of his face softy smiling slightly as he fell into my touch

Katara POV

2 weeks later

I sat there staring at nothing I felt all the life in me leave I held on to the cloth that belonged to '_him'_ bloody and torn it still smelled like him I could smell the air through blood and death

I felt tears fall from my eyes I rolled up into a ball in the corner holding myself feeling sobs rack through me as I thought about his touch, his kisses, oh his smile could light up a room no matter where

"I miss you Aang….. so much" I said through my sobs " I wish I could of protected you good bye my love , forever" I whispered at the end

"Baby you're my forever girl" I looked up to see where the voice came from seeing nothing but darkness

"I'll always come back you're my forever girl" I recognized that voice anywhere

"Aang?"

"Never let go there's a fire burning within you my love never forget" I suddenly realized it was in my head I felt a little life come into me It made the next 2 weeks a little bit better


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I have the next chapter almost done I didn't know what to do in between the time periods and I didn't know what to write next if you have any request review me below =) oh I don't own the Avatar the last air bender

A month after the attack

Katara POV

I looked at my small bowl of rice poking at it. I let out a scream kicking it across the room when it started moving. I looked to see Toph laughing slightly feeling me jump she was pointing at Sokka who had my bowl fall from his face rice stuck on his face we all started giggling quietly as it slid down his face some of it stuck in his nose some in his hair. He looked at me like 'really?'

For the first time since we were captured I smiled feeling a small amount of peace but as quick as it came it was gone we all fell silent feeling the depression take over life was dreadful since he was taken from me I sighed remembering the way he could turn the worst situation into a good laugh

"It's times like this where I miss Aang the most" said Sokka quietly picking out rice from his hair tossing it to the floor

"We all miss him Sokka" grunted Zuko he was never good at showing emotion very well

"Well for one thing if I know Aang he wouldn't be sitting here moping he would try to escape' Toph said standing up scratching her arm pit

"Toph you think we haven't thought about escaping? It's not like we can just get up and leave" I said throwing a rock against the wall

"Well you can stay here but I really have to pee and unless you want to see how I mark my territory, I would move" she got up placed a hand on the door then backed up a bit kissed her two fingers then smashed them into the door then flattened her hand causing the door to break falling to the floor

"Well are you people coming?" she said walking out the door

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that we welcomed you to the group all those years ago?" Sokka said waving his hands in the air jumping around excitedly like he won a prize

"You could stand to mention it more" Toph said smirking walking down the hall

Once we got the end of the hall we looked out the door to see if it was clear

I looked back to tell Sokka and Suki the plan when I noticed Sokka wasn't there

"Sokka?" I whispered

We looked back to see Sokka back down the hall hiding behind a wall then roll across the floor sneaking to the next

I rolled my eyes "Sokka we don't have time for this"

"shhh… this is an enemy boat.. you never know who could be behind every wall" he said jumping in the air somersaulting over us hitting the floor then crawled beside the wall

'Oh boy' rolling my eyes

"ok what's the plan here?" Zuko asked looking behind us to see if we were caught

" wait …wait I'm getting something….." Sokka said then jumped up suddenly startling us rolling to the other side

"Ok here is the plan… in the dead of night….we grab some previsions…. highjack one of those …ah row boat then we row back to shore like there's no Mañana" We looked at him silently for awhile "Well I like it… lets go" Toph said walking right outside breaking the silence "Toph!" we whispered Ignoring us she kept on walking whistling quietly "Ugh that girl is going to be the death of us I swear" I said quietly

I took one deep breath and summand water from the air once we reached the deck we noticed It was dark and no one on deck, good this might be too easy after a few moments

"Is it just me or is it too quiet?" Mai said quietly

"I agree we need to move quickly and fast" said Suki

We grabbed what we needed and lowered the boat off the boat jumping into it

It's time to get off of this spirit forsaken boat.

But of course nothing is this easy.

When we got to the boat we looked over to see Azula standing on the side smirking down on us

"Going so soon? What a shame you didn't even stay for some morning tea" she said throwing fire balls down toward us hitting the ropes that held the boat causing us to fall with the boat down on top of us

Aang's POV

I sat on the porch watching the sunset. Katara and I would do this every night before bed. 'Spirits I miss her' I thought I was startled by a small warming voice

"A copper piece for your thoughts" I looked over to see An walking over to me drying her hands off with a rag as she knelt down beside me

"I just miss my friends. I have no idea where they are or even if there are alive"

"As soon as I heal I'm going after them." I said glaring at the sun. I knew they were in trouble I could feel it and all I could do is sit here.

"How do you plan to get there? How will you find them? Its not like you can fly or anything" An said

i…. I don't know that yet but somehow I will and when I do I will bring back the balance I cant fail again not this time

"Strong words for a little boy" said a voice behind us

Lee was standing over by the table sharpening his small dagger glaring at his dagger

"Oh hush Lee…"

"No its ok I am young for an avatar I wouldn't expect some one of your age to see what I can do since you don't get out much" I said smirking looking away

An was smirking at her husband as he scuffed smirk slightly "smart mouth" he murmured before he got up and left

"Come along Aang you need your rest you have a lot of recovering to do Mr." An said smiling

I nodded walking over to room

"Good night An" I sad quietly

"Good night Aang sleep well"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry I'm writing two stories and it takes both my time and energy to write them both so bare with me and if you have any requests or dislikes please review to tell me I really want to hear your opinions for future references …I do not own Avatar oh and sorry I have been spelling Roku wrong, sorry I just wanted to fix that

Aang POV

_I woke up to a black void nothing but blues and black. Cold, I can feel nothing but ice freezing cold as it absorbs my warmth from my body. All though I feel as if I'm floating in nothing but at the same I'm sinking farther down, the pressure pushes against me making my head want to explode my lungs felt like they were on fire so I used my air bending to relieve my ach from my lungs_

_Water….._

_I see multiple larger figures floating not far from me as I swam closer I felt my eyes widen in shock_

_My heart stops _

'_Sokka'_

_No this could not be happening! I looked around anxiously. Why how did this happen I swam twirling my arms around kicking my legs _

_I hugged Sokka's beaten, fatigued body feeling my eyes heat up from the tears that would be falling. 'I'm sorry Sokka I'm so sorry' I thought as I looked to see his eyes open staring at nothing I softly closed his eyes feeling a part of me was left _

_Suddenly I felt something bump me from behind interrupting my mourning I literally jumped; startled I swung around to see a small figure with green torn up robes_

'_Toph' _

_No! My heart ached with sadness as I saw the blank stare from her lifeless blind eyes as they imbedded their colorless stares into my memory _

_As I went to grab Toph Suki floated right next to her I shook my head sadly _

_Sudden panic flowed through me 'Katara!' I swirled around looking from left to right of me I saw debris of wood, cloths stained with blood. I continued to look around when I spotted a small skinned pouch float down sinking to the ocean floor reached out to it knowing exactly what it was _

'_No…please no… oh spirits no!_

_I looked up from the trail of the pouch what I saw was like stabbing my heart and twisting it. I felt my world go red. I felt the avatar state rush through me like a hurricane_

_Slowly my world came to an end as Katara's beaten, and broken body fell into my arms_

_Her cloths barely covered her body; she had whip marks all across her body, cuts, and bruises covered her from head to toe. Her eyes…. LIFELESS_

_Slowly her eyes rolled to look at me "why didn't you save me. I thought you loved me" her voice echoed throughout the ocean_

'_AHHH!" I screamed dropping her body swimming backwards _

"_Why didn't you save us" all of them echoed repetitively _

"_No! I'm sorry!" _

"_Why didn't you save us-!" Sokka said_

"_No! Please! No" _

"_Were dead because of you-!" Toph said _

"_For that you will perish!" Katara said _

"_NO!_

"NO!"

I jack knifed from my place on Appa's head. Breathing heavily as sheets of sweat fell from my body. I flopped back trying to get my breathing back

"This couldn't be happening" rubbing my hands across my face

I looked up to the sky "Katara where ever you are I'm coming don't give up on me please"

I stayed their looking up praying to whatever spirit would listen, hoping Katara and the others were ok

Suddenly a thought came to me like a slap in the face. Visions and dreams come to the avatar like waves come on to the shore.

"No…. No it was just a dream nothing more" trying to reinsure myself

I thought for a second then hopped into a meditating position

"Keep flying till we get to the fire nation palace ok?"

Appa roared an ok and keep on flying

I breathed in then out when I opened my eyes I saw a familiar place. The spirit world, when I looked around I saw a giant meadow flowing in the wind with flowers everywhere I looked I could see was people here and there I saw a small hill with a blossom tree it was a spot that definitely stood out but no one was near it

I stood up looking around trying to point out my old life spirit anywhere

"I wonder where Roku is…"

As soon as the words came I heard a strong deep voice say my name

"Aang"

I jumped a little startled by my old life came before me bowing his head slightly his arms in his fire nation robes his hair still down in a bun with the fire nation crown gifted to him by Fire Lord Azulon.

"What can I do for you?"

"Avatar Rokku," bowing respectfully

"I have come to you for some answers"

"Oh?

"Yes, you see I had a dream… or vision, and I want to know if you can help me to come to understand it."

"Very well, come tell me is it a dream or a vision?" as we sat under the blossom tree

"That's what I came for, it was like I was dreaming but it was to real to be a dream it felt like the visions I have felt before but I was asleep. I can't have visions and be asleep right?"

"Remember Aang be mindful of your thoughts, visions may come in one's waking moments, but is commonly in dreaming. In one aspect its propose was in revelation for immediate direction others could be warning us of the future what we do is decide to take their warning or ignore them" Roku said

"Hmm well how would I know how to tell the difference between visions and my imagination taking over my dreams?"

"Well that is up to you, but let me see your vision for myself and we can interpret it better"

We got into a meditative position I could feel Roku's spirit look through me I close my eyes took a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes we were in my vision I looked next to me to see Roku standing next to me

"Now Aang describe what you see and what it reminds you over. Where are you? Where does this place feel to you, everything around you gives you imagery detail of what you are visioning or dreaming of" said Ruko

"Cold, I feel cold and wet,"

"Aang think outside the box. Take in small details that could help pinpoint things"

so this could mean I'm in an ocean in a cooler climate but warm enough because there is life down here that needs warm climates to survive" I said looking around at the plants and animals around me

Roku nodded his head once signaling me to continue

"The shadows around me indicate that it's around sunset and evening time" taking a breath around me taking everything in

"Very good Aang now let's continue to the next part"

"This is where things begin to change," I said feeling the depression click in remembering what was about to come

"I begin to look around when I notice multiple figures floating over in that direction" I said pointing towards where I found my deceased friends

"When I get closer I notice its Sokka"

"Hmm… continue"

"Well when I get closer I realize his dead…." Enable to finish the sentence completely "then one by one each one of my friends float by us all dead, all their clothes shredded, they have bruises, cuts, whip marks, and fatigue. Suddenly I notice Katara is not among them, so I look around trying to find her when I find her slowly floating into my arms. She too was beaten and had the same symptoms as the others. Suddenly my anger takes over and I go into the avatar state but it stops when Katara and the others look at me and repeat over and over asking why I couldn't save them that I will perish for it. I wake up feeling I was one step away from death"

I look over to Roku as he watches the vision or dream play out his stone like face turns to a grim sadden look he bows his head slowly then looks back at me

"What is it Roku?"

"Aang I … I hate to tell you this but it has a lot of what a vision would have. For it is too real to dream up. It could be the past, present, or what is to come.

I hung my head flexing my hands my heart ached in pain from what my old self spoke of

"But Aang I cannot help you figure it out," my head snapped up to look at him in shock

"You must look at the clues given and find where your friends may be. But I must warn you .you may not like what you see" then suddenly he disappeared and I found myself walking up on Appa's head

When I looked around I noticed that we were landing near the palace court yard

I grabbed my robe and put on the hood over since it was raining slightly when I landed what I saw was the saddest thing I ever seen the whole court yard was covered in bodies and blood and destroyed walls and armor. I saw many scattered bodies but there was only one I was concerned about finding. Fire benders were littered around my once favorite place by the hill I would meditate on. But it wasn't the worst part. In the middle of all that, I saw ripped up clothes from earth and water tribe and what worse was a blood stained skin pouch.

"I fell down to my knees. My worst fears were realized all of them were dead; my body was shaking madly from restrained sobs.

"No…. please NO!" I said choked through my sobs

"I failed"…..I jumped up screaming up at the sky kicking a helmet across the court yard "NOOOOOOOOO... Why!" looking up at the spirits "why didn't you save them!" Choking through sobs "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Pointing toward the sky feeling hate towards every spirit who I ever was looking down on me

I slowly breathed in shaking with hate and anger I looked around for a clue as to how everything took place I could feel the tears fall from my face my body shaking

I looked around when I noticed a train of blood go from here off the cliff, when I got closer I noticed some one carried someone off toward the shore…..

"She's alive" I said through my teeth I stalked back toward Appa and hopped on grabbing his reigns

'You have hurt me for the last time Azula" glaring to the sun

'I so sorry Katara' I thought as I flew towards the trail of fire nation ship

-Azula's ship-

'Did you find them?" Azula asked harshly toward her guards behind her

"No my Lord their bodies are gone and boat destroyed. And we torched that whole area with fire and lightning there is no way they survived"

"Let's hope so for your sake captain" she said stone like

"Even though we killed the avatar and the others… I have a feeling we just woke a sleeping giant" Azula said walking back toward her room


	5. Chapter 5

What's up! My people! Here is chapter 5

2 year later

"Fire lord. We found the prisoners."Said the colonel

Azula slowly turned around glaring "what exactly do you mean "we found the prisoners"?"

"I think you should follow me fire lord"

"This better be good colonel for your sake any way"

"Oh I will be" chuckling

They walked out onto the deck when they got outside she saw few familiar people chained up on the deck

"Well, well look what we have here." Smirking towards the prisoners

"Captain bring us towards the shore so we can grab some supplies"

"Yes fire lord" bowing walking back toward the wheel

Azula glanced back toward the prisoners

Their clothes torn and bloody, they had cuts and bruises, fatigued severely and soaking wet

The young woman along with the other looked up glaring up at the princess

"And your happy to see me too, how marvelous!" causing the guards to laugh

"Oh look it's my favorite peasant, so how does it feel to have your precious little avatar be taken away? Hmm"

The water tribe girl glared up at her, tears falling down her face

"If it makes you feel better" said the colonel causing the prisoners to look at him "I made sure he died a slow painful death"

The water tribe girl started to shake tears flowing out of her eyes

"Or how he called out your name, begging you to save him" said Azula

"No…." whispering

"But you never came."

"No… please" sobs racked her body

"He died a slow painful death calling your name"

"Katara… please…please save me…..I beg of you….." each time causing her to shake harder causing him to laugh

"But I will say he fought hard I'll give him that." He walked up to her and whispered in her ear

"I have a little secret….I killed the avatar" causing her to freeze "I stabbed him over and over…"

"NO!"

She snapped the chains with the water near her hitting the colonel against the wall

"He was alive…!" screaming hitting him with a water whip "and you left him to die….." shoving a water whip against his face "my entire existence…." Hitting him again "died that day….." throwing a huge wave against him freezing him to the wall. Walking towards him slowly"give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" her eyes red and irritated her body shaking with anger. Her voice dangerous

Over to the left side Azula stood there clapping with an evil smirk

"Well I must say that was quite a show. You seem to have more power than I gave you credit for" "well now I'm going to stick you like a stuffed pig!" she started rolling her arms around when suddenly Azula started choking holding her neck. A figure jumped out of nowhere they were wearing a brown cloak covering their whole body standing right behind Azula

Suddenly blue eyes glowed through the shadows of their face a deep but dark voice whispering said

"Not if I stick you first"

"No…. it can't… be" Azula said then was thrown across the deck hitting the side then fell to the ground

When she didn't move his eyes darkened again, he pulled off his hood showing his face

Everyone gasped

Aang…..

Aang POV

"Aang?" I looked over to see a beautiful woman her clothes ragged and torn, blood stains all over her…. Her eyes…that hair... She took a step toward me she looked at me her eyes squinted slightly

No….

"Katara…..." I step forward doing the same

Suddenly she gasped tears began to fall from her face she got up and sprinted at me

"Aang!"

'Katara…?"

After almost a few seconds, we drew near each other. Katara cried out with joy as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I caught her by the waist, I couldn't help but smile as tears came down my face as we crashed our lips together, I kissed her passionately. Her tongue found mine and we caressed each other between our two mouths moving in unison ,causing a deep moan to come from the back of my throat I spun us around pulling her closer

After several long seconds, we parted as air became necessary somehow we started small slow kisses as we stared at each other, Tears of joy fell down both of our faces; I have never been so happy to hold her again. "Am I dreaming? Or have the spirits sent me an angel for my own torture?" I said whispering she replied "I thought you were gone…" she whispered, between kisses her face overflowing with tears. "The arrows… the cliff...Oh Aang…." She said chocking through her sobs

"Hey, I'm back now… and I promise…. that I will never ….leave you again" I said quietly as we nipping and licking at each other's lips

She chuckled slightly pulling back whipping away her tears "you better not or I swear -" I stopped her by kissing her deeply she smiled against my lips bringing her hands to my face using her thumb to wipe away the tears falling from my face

"Till my heart stops beating" I said once we broke apart

She smiled kissing my nose then hugged me tightly slowly letting her legs drop but never released her hold on me

"I missed you Aang…so much"

"I missed you too" picking her up around the waist spinning her around slowly

"Hey! Air head!"

Snapping us out of our reunion, looked over seeing Sokka and everyone else still chained up

"Could you spare us the oogies? Now get us out of here before crazy princess gets up"

I bent down and whispered "we'll finish this later" kissing her cheek leaving it there a little bit she blushed as I grabbed her hand

We both ran over looking around for any guards

"You guys ok" I said

"How…how are you alive" Sokka said his eyes tearing up a bit

"It's a long and extremely painful story…"I muttered as I knelt down looking at the chains. I pulled at the chains. Nothing. "I'll explain everything later, but right now I got to get you guys out of here. Hold on"

I took a deep breath air bended the chain connected to the deck snapping it instantly

"Alright, Air bending slice!" said Sokka jumping into the air fist pumped me

"The Avatar is back!" Toph said

"Yes, _my_ avatar is back" Katara said wrapping her arms around my waist

I held her tightly kissing her forehead snuggling my nose into her hair

"It's good to see you among the living twinkle toes" said Toph punching my arm causing me to wince. But what I winced at was not her punch but the cuffs from her chains

"Toph here let me..." I grabbed her wrist holding it them up

"Twinkle toes what are you doing!" trying to pull her wrist back

"Toph do you want the chains off or not?"

She grunted

I took a deep breath putting my hand in the middle of the cuffs then I snapped it breaking it with my hand

"Whoa" Toph muttered rubbing her now free wrist

"Aang! Did you just break that with your hand?" Sokka asked

I smirk at him

"you see Sokka this is what happens when you actually do"grab a tree branch and do a few chin ups here and there" flexing my arm tapping it lightly, referring to Sokka's line to Suki when they first reunited in Ba Sing Se. Sokka glared at me causing the others laugh

"not that this isn't fun but let's go before Azula gets up" Mai said in a bored tone every one nodded And ran towards Appa, I stopped to looked back when I heard a moan, it had come from Azula who was getting up slowly coughing rubbing her head

"No" I said causing everyone to look at me "what do you mean no" Zuko said

I took off my cloak tossing it on to Appa's saddle I hopped up grabbing my staff

"Aang what are you doing" Katara said holding her hands on her hips

"This ends now" I said clenching my fists jumping down walking towards Azula

"Aang!" I stopped to look back to see Katara jump down grabbing my hand

Have you lost your mind! You can't fight her. None of us can"

"This needs to end now Katara. I won't live in fear for the rest of my life knowing she wants us dead"

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No you need to go with Appa where I know your save"

"And what? Watch you fight helplessly from the side lines? I'm not leaving you alone!"

"No I...I just have to do this alone" I said glaring deep into her eyes

"What? Why!"

"It just…I'm not strong enough…." Holding my head in my hands

"So this will make you stronger?"

Snapping my head up to look at her "No! I…"

"Well what Aang what is it!"

Finally I lost it

"I CANT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed grabbing her arms causing her to stare at me in shock her wide eye tearing up

I loosened my hold on her slightly my head bowing

"I… can't lose you…. Not again… I'm not… strong enough" I looked up at her tears falling from my face "please I went through two years thinking you were dead. I couldn't stand…." choking on my sobs

Her eyes soften smiling lovingly she leaned up and kissed me her hands cradling the sides of my face

"Hey, I thought you were dead too. I never thought I would hold you again" bringing her arms around my neck "or kiss you again" leaning up kissing my neck softly rubbing my cheek with the back of her hand "but here we are if we work together you won't have to worry so much"

I sighed "I don't know what will happen..." my eyes flowing with tears

"Aang it's us what could happen?" teasingly

Suddenly lightning came out of nowhere and hit me throwing me across the deck.

"UGH!" I screamed as I landed and roughly rolled hitting the side of the boat

I heard a crack and suddenly my ribs were on fire

"No Aang!"

I got up slowly; shaking from the voltage going through me. Looking at my shredded shirt, I slipped it off as Azula laughing hysterically. I ran towards her she looked at me smirking then did the same. We ran towards each other suddenly she throws a giant wave of fire at me I block it with my own wall gliding around it hitting her, blasting her into the bottom of the ship

Suddenly I hear a _'sling'_

I rolled over gritted my teeth as I jolted my ribs I jumped back a bit to get some room I looked up to see a arrow with a flame hit the deck in front of me

And Katara who knocked the archer overboard

"Nice shot"

"Thanks. You ok" she asked as she jogged to my side looking me over for any arrows she missed

"Yes I think so...Ugh!" wincing as I felt my ribs jolt "I think that lightning did some damage to my ribs"

"Ok hold on "she did a quick healing taking away the pain slightly

"I can't do much more we need to tape them up and let them heal on their own" running her hands slightly over my ribs

"Thanks" smiling

"Any time" smirking giving me a wink.

"So? Avatar you survived after all"

We both looked over to see Azula walking towards us dusting of her shoulders

"Two against one now that doesn't seem fair" Azula said

"So I thought maybe I should join"  
we looked to see the colonel walk up standing next to Azula

"Avatar Aang," he said in a mock greeting  
"you would think a boy with your reputation, I expected to see you older" said the colonel smirking

Katara stiffened at his comment feeling her fists ball up. Our age differences have always been a touchy subject to her.

"Colonel," nodding once towards him keeping a blank face "you're shorter than I remember"

He growled at my comment "stupid avatar scum, your head will make a excellent addition to my collection"

"We'll see about that colonel. Last time we met I was ½ dead. So I think I have some favor this time"

"Enough talk! You can fight and all of you will die, or you can surrender in which case only you will die."

I glanced at Katara than at the two fire benders in front of me

Without thinking twice I grabbed Katara bridal style not before shooting a huge wall of fire blocking the benders path and ran towards Appa "Yip yip Appa!" Appa flew into the air I ran to the edge of the boat and jump into the air with Katara in my arms

"Sokka! Catch" I threw Katara towards Sokka onto the saddle. I flew right over Appa diving straight down towards Azula's boat

"Get out of here!"

"Wait Aang what about…."

"Forget about me I'll be fine get her safe!"

"Aang No!"

'I'm sorry Katara" I whispered as I fell towards Azula not knowing if I would ever see her again


End file.
